1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image forming device, and more particularly, to a latching assembly for securing a replaceable unit in the image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming device, such as a printer, a scanner, and a copier processes an image and produces its copy as an output. The image forming device may produce the output by propelling droplets of liquid or molten material, such as ink, on print media, such as paper sheets, vinyl transparencies, cardstocks, labels, envelopes, and the like. Generally, the image forming device may include a cartridge or a tank which may contain ink that is spread on the print media during printing.
Typically, a user may install the cartridge by inserting it in the image forming device. To insert the cartridge and to create its sufficient electrical contact in the carriage assembly, the user may need to exert a force on the cartridge. However, users are known to exert differing amounts of forces when installing cartridges. This may result in a faulty or incorrect insertion of the cartridge in the image forming device. Additionally, an incorrectly placed cartridge may adversely affect the performance of the image forming device and in some instances cause device failure. Further, the user may also feel uncomfortable in applying the force on the cartridge to create the sufficient electrical contact. Similarly, in some cases, the user may not even be aware of the procedure of inserting the cartridge.